The Past, Is My Hell
by Williams West
Summary: Tú pasado te condena, has cometido muchos pecados, eres un imán para atraer los pecados que te has hecho adicto, ¿Podrías volver a empezar? ¿Podrías volver a construir tú futuro? ¿Podrías volver amar a una persona, como alguna que amaste en el pasado? (Elsanna, AU)
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola! Espero estén excelente. _  
**

**_ Me reporto con un nuevo FF, pero esta vez de Elsanna, ando shipeando mucho de esta pareja, últimamente. _**

**_ Decir que no dejaré a medias mis otras historias, por nada del mundo._**

**_ Estoy muy nerviosa al subir esta historia, no sé como la aceptarán, me he esforzado mucho._**

**_ Cualquier consejo u opinión, es realmente bienvenida. _**

**_ Espero me den una oportunidad, prometo no fallar._**

**_ Sigan mi Tumblr "Winniebworld"._**

**_ Gracias por leer, y disfruten la lectura, tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola. _**

** Declaimer: Los personajes NO me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**The Past, is my hell. **_

Ella estaba tomando café, en el conocido local Starbucks, le encantaba el café, pero mucho más el de esa tienda. Quizás amaba el café por su vaga y triste niñez, quizás su niñez la entendía como ambivalente. Miro el vaso que tenía en sus manos y sonrió, cerro sus ojos mientras sentía sus manos calientes, había memorizado aquel embriagante olor que salía a través del vapor hacia sus fosas nasales, relamió sus labios prudentemente, abrió sus ojos y dio un sorbo, entrecerró sus ojos para sentir como el líquido caliente y amargo se expandía por su lengua dejando un palpar amargo, bajo por su garganta, nuevamente sonrió, recordando una que otra imagen que se proyectaba en su memoria sobre ella de pequeña. Dejo dinero por el café en la mesa y con su característica mirada fría y dura, le dijo a la mesera _"Guarde el cambio"_ y salió de ahí con su café en mano, subió a su impecable Jaguar 1956 xk 120, dejando su negro y elegante portafolio en el asiento de copiloto, se acomodó sus lentes Ray Ban Aviator que con tanto orgullo siempre se los colocaba para lucirlos, realmente eran caros, también escasos. Y así se dirigió hacia su trabajo. Y antes de prender el motor, recordó las palabras de su abuelo _"Un Leonhardt, jamás llega tarde a su trabajo"_.

- Bien, es su primer año de medicina, los felicito por estar aquí, sean todos bienvenidos a New York University. Seré su profesora de anatomía e inglés, un gusto –La profesora se veía de una manera fría, seria y calculadora. Su postura era erguida, desde que entro al salón de clases llamo la atención, no solo por su belleza, sino, por su estatura, era realmente alta, solo dos chicos del salón la sobrepasaban, pero solo por centímetros- Mi nombre es –Escribió con mucho cuidado su nombre y apellido, solo por cuidar su caligrafía- ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Si, profesora Elsa Leonhardt –El alumno levanto la mirada, nadie se volteo a verlo por su mala pronunciación al apellido tan raro de la profesora, era obvio que ahora nadie estaba en secundaria- ¿C-Cuánto mide? –El chico estaba sudando frio, se arrepentía por dentro haber preguntado. Todos estaban callados, la mirada de la profesora era fría-

La profesora frunció el ceño, busco en la carpeta, que tenía en su escritorio bien ordenado. Vio la foto del chico y su nombre, estaba todo en esa carpeta, los nombres de los padres, sus notas, recomendaciones, etc. De todos los alumnos en sus clases. Elsa, no era de los profesores que reía con sus alumnos, mucho menos que contaba anécdotas para pasar el rato, su actitud hacia sus alumnos, era estrictamente profesional. El ambiente era tenso, todos estaban nerviosos y el chico estaba morado de aguantar tanto la respiración del nervio que le causaba aquella penetrante mirada, parecía como si lo atravesara una daga de hielo. Con aquellos ojos azules zafiros, cualquiera estaría muerto del miedo.

- Señor Kristoff Jonhson, ¿Le molesta mi estatura? –Pregunto ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y acomodaba sus lentes en el puente, perfectamente, perfilado de su nariz-

- N-No –Tartamudeo el chico, soltando audiblemente el aire que tenía retenido-

- No estoy aquí para hablar de mi estatura, ni gustos, mucho menos de quien soy yo, así que si no quiere que lo transfiera a otra universidad, le sugeriría que no hable aberraciones –Dicho esto, todo el curso quedo con la boca abierta-

Todos en el curso escuchaban atenta a la profesora, mientras esta daba la introducción a la anatomía detalladamente y sobre lo primordial que un médico debe saber. Todos los alumnos, habían aprendido a conocer a sus profesores anteriores, conocieron a Elsa, e hicieron nota mental "No joder a la gigante" era preferible, jamás meterse en su camino, ni si quiera cruzar una mirada con ella.

El señor Jonhson, estaba sentado en las últimas filas, al igual que lo estaba su mejor amigo, Hans Sandford que estaba a punto de derribar su calma y reírse del rubio. Si, Kristoff era rubio, parecía torpe a simple vista, aunque al conocerlo, no era mucha la diferencia. Hans, doblo un papel a la perfección, el cual tenía un mensaje escrito, vio que la profesora se dio vuelta para escribir algo en la pizarra, ahí es cuando entro en juego su plan.

- Hey, si tú, la pelirroja sexy –Dijo en susurro poco audible para la señorita que estaba sentado a su lado- Hey –Miro hacia delante, sintió un escalofrió que recorrió de sus pies hasta la coronilla de su cabeza-

- ¿Sucede algo señor… -Pauso por unos momentos, al igual que su mirada que fue dirigida hacia la carpeta, ojeo unas cuantas hojas y se dispuso a continuar- Sandford? –La profesora lo miro detenidamente, se dio cuenta de algo familiar en el joven, pero lo dejo pasar-

- N-No señorita Leonhardt –Dijo titubeante, algunos alumnos dieron una sutil risa para sí, ¿Cómo se pronunciaba ese maldito apellido?-

- Bien, déjese de tonterías y preste atención –Nuevamente, volvió a escribir en la pizarra, con una caligrafía envidiable, aunque solo estuviera en la pizarra, la profesora era sumamente meticulosa al escribir-

- ¿Qué pasa? –Susurro la chica que había llamado hacia un rato-

- Necesito que le pases esto al chico que la profesora casi lo destierra de aquí –Ambos miraron hacia donde estaba la profesora e hicieron el intercambio cuidadosamente, al terminar, Hans le guiño el ojo, cosa que la muchacha se ruborizo-

- C-Claro –La muchacha respondió con una tímida sonrisa, su primer amigo en la universidad, eso la alegraba mucho-

Al muchacho le parecía tan tierna aquella muchacha, no como todas las otras o las que mayoritariamente conocía y las llevaba a la cama en una noche. Ella era diferente, se veía tan frágil, delicada, ingenua, pura y se daría el derecho, de hasta pensar, que era virgen. Le hacía pensar en un tierno felino recién nacido, si, aquel sobrenombre de _"Gatita"_ Le asentaba a la perfección.

- Dejémonos de tonterías –La profesora carraspeo, Hans dejo de mirar a la pelirroja, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, los había descubierto- Señorita Anna Valois, la quiero en mi oficina, después de clases, pero –Examino al señor Sandford con una mirada peculiar, y alzo ambas cejas- Primero usted, en mi oficina

Anna sintió su cuerpo helarse por completo, parecía como si un glaciar la hubiera atravesado, aquellos ojos zafiros penetraron lo más profundo de su alma, su corazón estaba acelerado, por la vergüenza o por los nervios, tal vez. La pelirroja asintió tímidamente. Hans se maldijo por dentro, sabía cómo era Elsa, sabía que le gritaría. Ella era una profesora realmente estricta, pero también era un demonio cuando se enojaba. El señor Sandford, la conocía, la conocía realmente bien.

Luego de hacer una pequeña evaluación, en anatomía, los jóvenes se dispusieron a salir, solamente, cuando la profesora dejo la aula, casi todos soltaron un suspiro, el ambiente con aquella profesora, realmente era tenso y desagradable, era frio, casi, como un tempano de hielo. Anna se apresuró a salir del aula, pero Hans le dijo que se acercará.

- Hey, lo siento por eso –Vio como la chica solo asintió- _Realmente es como un gatito _–Pensó el chico, embozo una sonrisa acorde a su imagen de un felino- Vamos, sé dónde está su oficina –Se dio cuenta que su amigo carraspeo- Oh si –Dijo de mala gana, y así gano un pequeño golpe en el hombro- Es broma hombre –Dijo riendo- Él es Kristoff

- Hola, mucho gusto, Anna –Dijo estrechando su mano con la mano de la pequeña _gatita_. Sintió la mano tan delicada, sabía que no podía apretar tan fuerte, porque quizás se rompería. La estrecho delicadamente, como todo un caballero- Soy Kristoff Jonhson

- Sabe tu apellido genio, no, es más, todos lo conocen ahora –Pego una sonora carcajada-

- Cállate Hans –Le frunció el ceño, pero se dio cuenta de algo- Lo siento –Soltó la mano de la chica con cuidado, como si de porcelana y terciopelo se tratará-

- No te preocupes –Embozo aquella sonrisa tímida que era característica, ambos muchachos pensaron _"Gatito…"_-

Compartieron una pequeña platica, cosas triviales, gustos, y quedaron para ir a tomar un café mañana por la mañana. Anna y Hans siguieron conversando lo que duro el viaje hacia la oficina de la _**"Reina del hielo" **_como dijo que la llamaban, según Hans. Al llegar a la boca del lobo (De hielo) el castaño golpeo la puerta sutilmente, Anna solo se sentó a esperar, pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella, se asomó en la perta que estaba entreabierta y con destreza comenzó a escuchar.

- Vamos, Elsa, no te pongas así, nos conocemos –Sonrió el chico y se sentó de piernas cruzadas, frente a la peli nívea-

- Usted sabe, señor Sandford, que siempre conservo mi profesionalismo, no somos nada, más que conocidos –Aquellos ojos azules zafiros estaban clavados en el muchacho, que estaba lejos de estar tranquilo- Así que no trate de emancipar la situación

- Oh por favor Elsa, me conoc

- ¡Llámeme por mi apellido! ¡Y diríjase hacia mí, con respeto! –La paciencia, llego a su tope. Se levantó bruscamente de su escritorio, para así golpearlo con sus puños- Que nos hayamos visto antes, no tiene ningún derecho de tratarme como una vieja amiga, sabes perfectamente las reglas de aquí. No se pase de listo –Frunció el ceño. Su voz era dura, fría y calculada-

- Al parecer aun tienes problemas para controlar tu ira –Embozo una sonrisa burlesca, estaba sacando de quicio a su profesora, lo sabía perfectamente-

- Escúchame bien, estas aquí por mí, si quiero puedo mandarte al mismo infierno, así que te recomendaría que… -El teléfono comenzó a sonar, por ende, Elsa hizo un mohín, dando a entender que se largará-

Anna, se sobresaltó y salió rápidamente de la puerta e hizo como si estuviera hablando por celular, agradeció a Hipócrates por haber traído su iPhone, la había sacado de un gran aprieto. Anna dio una señal a Hans, para que esperara un segundo. Por momento, estaba pensando ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Hans, conocía realmente a La Profesora? ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían antes? Era todo bastante intrigante. La chica guardo su iPhone y embozo una tímida sonrisa.

- Te toca, no pude decirle sobre la nota, un poco más y me escupía hielo –Ambos rieron- Bien, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana. Además ya me grito, no creo que te grite a ti –El muchacho le revolvió el cabello, o trato, ya que Anna usaba dos trenzas, cosa que le pareció demasiado tierno al castaño- Adiós

- Adiós –Trato de acercarse al chico para besar ambas mejillas, como era habitual en su casa junto con sus familiares en Francia. Recordó que estaba en New York, tenía que cambiar sus hábitos, así que solo vio como el muchacho se alejaba-

Anna, estaba pensando, tocar o asomarse, ese era el dilema, vio la hora en su iPhone mientras palpaba su bolsillo para ver si tenía sus audífonos, al ver que sí, respiro hondamente y se asomó a la puerta, pero solo para escuchar la conversación. Se dio cuenta que La Profesora aún hablaba, así que se dispuso a escuchar, pronto escucho un sollozo detrás de la puerta.

-Diles que lo siento mucho, perdón por no estar allí –Hizo una pausa- ¡¿Crees que no quise estar ahí?! Tomaré el primer vuelo, ahora mismo

Anna, vio como La Profesora cortaba la llamada, apoyaba sus codos en el escritorio, para tapar su rostro con ambas manos, estaba ahogando su llanto. Anna, noto que los ojos azules zafiros, se oscurecieron, había dolor y amargura en ellos. Ella quería entrar a aquella cueva de hielo, para abrazar y consolar a La Profesora, decirle que ella estaba ahí, que ella le prestaba sus brazos para refugiarse. Pero no fue capaz, saco rápidamente un papel de su bolsillo y puso lo siguiente:

_Lo siento._

_Anna Valois._

Con mucho cuidado lo dejo en el pomo de la puerta, sabía que la mataría mañana o quizás cuando llegara de su viaje. Apresuro su paso, para salir de ahí sin dejar evidencia. Lo único que quería era llegar a su departamento, si se podía llamar así y dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola! Aquí el segundo cápitulo. **_

_** Genial que me dieran una oportunidad para continuar con esta historia. Recuerden que la historia es sólo para ustedes y hecha para ustedes.**_

_** Dejar en claro que me esta encantando el rumbo que esta tomando.**_

_** Veremos que pasará en el tercer cap. **_

_** Muchas gracias por leer.**_

_** Si dejas un comentario, te daré un beso esquimal.**_

_** Sigan mi Tumblr "Winniebworld".**_

_** Declaimer: Los personajes NO me pertenecen. **_

* * *

_**The Past, In My Hell.**_

Anna, al día siguiente, solo al despertar, recordó el amargo sollozo y el dolor en que se transformaron aquellos orbes azules zafiros, luego de aquella llamada. También recordó que luego de que La Profesora llegará nuevamente, ella estaría desterrada de la universidad y con una orden de prohibición para no acercarse más a la universidad, o quizás se iría al mismo infierno. Aún recostada en la cama, mirando el inexpresivo cielo de color celeste de su habitación, que le hacía recordar aquellos zafiros. Dio un vistazo al reloj que marcaba las 6:38 am, que estaba posado en la mesita de noche, hecha exclusivamente de mármol que estaba orgullosa de haber adquirido. Estiro su mano por debajo de la almohada en la cual descansaba su cabeza, y saco una foto, no tan grande, ni tan pequeña, y paso la yema de sus dedos por el pálido rostro de la mujer, sintió un dolor agudo e intenso en su pecho, dolía recordarla, dolía saber que aquella mujer ya no la recordaba. Aquella mujer había cambiado tanto. Tapo su boca para ahogar su desesperado gemido de dolor, abrazo la foto delicadamente mientras la apegaba a su pecho, y rompió en llanto, que fue interrumpido por una llamada. Rápidamente seco sus lágrimas y carraspeo para sacar el molestoso nudo que se formulaba en su garganta.

- ¿Diga? Papá, ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto preocupada por la hora, pero se percató de la diferencia de horario-

- Hija, disculpa por llamarte así, sé de la diferencia de horario, pero a pasado algo grave –En su voz, se notaba que había estado llorando, ya que la tenía gangosa-

- No te preocupes, dime, ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto bastante preocupada, mientras dejaba la foto en su lugar-

- Juliette, murió. Sé que era como una segunda madre para ti, así que lo siento –Dijo titubeante, sabía que para su hija sería duro enfrentarlo, pero aun así, tenía derecho a saberlo-

- Juliette… -Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, desquitando aquel dolor que le producía escuchar aquella notica-

- Yo e Isabel, le mandaremos una carta, en nombre de la familia. Lo siento tanto, Anna –Su padre se disculpaba, sabía que su hija amaba a Juliette-

- Esta bien, no te preocupes –Decía sin mucho ánimo. Odiaba su vida, mucho más ahora de saber que jamás la visito durante estos últimos años. Un cargo de conciencia más agregado a la lista-

- ¿Vendrás? Dijiste que vendrías a visitarme –Decía casi en suplica su padre- Isabel, no estará con nosotros, te lo prometo –Se apresuraba en decir-

- No lo sé… -Titubeaba, odiaba tanto a esa mujer tan descarada, siempre recordaba como habla mal de su madre- Veré, no prometo nada

- Esta bien, cuídate cariño, te amo… -Soltó un audible suspiro para luego poner fin a la llamada-

- Sí, claro –Rodo los ojos, pero recordó, que Juliette ya no estaba más aquí en la tierra, eso hizo que su corazón se oprimiera de dolor, pero aun así, no lloró, ya habría tiempo para sus emociones-

Luego de esos horribles momentos de amargura, Anna, decidió darse una ducha, ojalá hubiera sido fría, pero el frio le penetraba los huesos, estaba bastante frio afuera, un clima muy raro, así que se decidió por una ducha con agua caliente. Sintió como el agua caía muy cálida y dejaba una sensación de frescura, además de relajante, le encantaba, así podía disipar sus problemas y no pensar tanto. Pero obviamente no podía quedarse todo el día, salió de la ducha y opto por la opción de irse sin tomar desayuno, además de no tener nada que comer.

La Profesora estaba en el avión, cómodamente sentada, tomando un amargo café, como siempre lo hacía por las noches antes de acostarse, cualquiera diría que está loca al tomar café por la noche, pero era raro, a Elsa la relajaba. Luego de tomar su café, cerro sus ojos, una imagen se proyectó inmediatamente, por quinta vez en ese día, sonrió sin razón. Recordó unos orbes celestes, una cueva, la nieve caer y su primer beso con una mujer, al parecer no estaba muy consciente de ese recuerdo, y emitió un gruñido de frustración. Recordaba esos ojos celestes como un cielo que le brindaba y regalaba una paz que hace mucho había buscado, también recordaba unos brazos temblorosos de miedo que la rodearon fuertemente por miedo a no volver más a casa. Pero sus recuerdos se interrumpieron, sintió algo caliente entre sus piernas, se avergonzó por haberse excitado, pero abrió los ojos de golpe, y vio como un caballero tenía a su hijo agarrado por las axilas y frente a ella, se dio cuenta que la excitación no tenía nada que ver. Estaba furiosa, no por el desastre en parte, sino, por haber interrumpido sus hermosos recuerdos. Gruño, conto hasta diez y carraspeo dos veces.

- ¿Es usted estúpido o quería hacer el ridículo? –Pregunto entre dientes, realmente estaba furiosa. Apretó fuertemente sus dientes mientras sobaba sus sienes-

- ¿A quién cree que le está hablando de esa manera? Soy un reconocido empresario y puedo hacer que la…

- Guarde sus estúpidas palabras para alguien que quiera escucharlas –Lo corto rápidamente, mientras soltaba un suspiro- Ahora, ¿Podría sacar a su hijo? –Elsa se levantó, casi golpeo su cabeza en las taquillas de arriba donde se ponía el equipaje pequeño- Me está molestando señor, lárguese de mi vista –Frunció el ceño, fulminando con la mirada al hombre-

- L-Lo siento –El hombre tartamudeo, no por las palabras, sino, por la estatura de La Profesora, inspiraba y era digna de respeto-

Elsa, lo primero que haría al llegar a su destino, era quemar aquellos envidiables y caros pantalones de marca, el dinero le sobraba, podía comprar muchos más, era lo que menos importaba. Se fue al cuarto de baño delantero, ya que sabía que ese viejo incompetente iría al trasero. Entro e intento, si quiera, tratar de quitar el asqueroso olor de la orina.

Lo primero que hizo Anna, al llegar a la universidad, fue entrar a la cafetería. Ahí la estaban esperando Hans y Kristoff, ambos estaban riendo y jugando al gallito, ambos parecían unos chiquillos pequeños que estaban totalmente aburridos en un aula de clases, esperando a que la profesora los echará o los riñera. Anna, sonrió al recordar su tierna niñez, pero dejo esos pocos recuerdos felices de lado, y prosiguió su camino hacia ambos chicos, quienes reían muy alto, llamaban la atención de algunas personas, pero a ellos, ni les importaba.

- Hola chicos –Saludo con una tímida y tierna sonrisa mientras se acomodaba la mochila Jansport clásica, en su hombro-

- ¡Anna! Únetenos a esta competencia, gánale a Kristoff –Decía Sandford que aún reía y movía su brazo que estaba dolorido por tantos intentos-

- Es imposible –Bufaba el rubio con una sonrisa triunfante y mostrando sus bien formados bíceps- Una chica no me va a ganar –Decía como un pequeño niño-

- Oh, el muchachón teme que le gane una mujer, gallina –Se burlaba Hans, queriendo cabrear a su amigo-

- Cállate, Anna no me ganará –Frunció el ceño- ¿Qué dices Anna? –Pregunto a la tímida chica, quien solo sonreía-

- Emmm, no lo sé, no quiero avergonzarte, Kris –Se encogía de hombros con una mirada despreocupada, a lo que Hans pego una sonora carcajada-

- ¡Ja! Anna, luego de que ganes, métele un gancho derecho a este rubio oxigenado –Reía como un bufón el castaño-

- Una chica no me ganará –Se cruzó de brazos- Vamos, siéntate y muéstrame que me puedes ganar, gatita –Sonrió al ver el tierno suéter de la peli-roja, que le tapaba el cuello, y en el pecho llevaba un pequeño gatito con un corazón que decía "Hey you, I love you"-

- Con que gatita, vengaré a Hans –Se sentaba al lado del castaño con una sonrisa- ¿Seguro que quieres avergonzarte? –Sonrió presumidamente-

- Disculpa, pero, perderás –Doblo su cuello y sus dedos, luego los estiro para relajarlos- Bien, prepárate perdedora. Si pierdes, me compras un café y si yo pierdo, te lo compro yo –Se remango su camisa-

- El único perdedor aquí, eres tú. Ve sacando el dinero para el café –Dejo su mochila al lado de la mesa y remango su suéter-

- Yo seré el sexy juez –Los tres rieron- Bien, jugadores, apoyen sus codos –Hans se levantó y se puso en medio de ambos- Aprieten manos –Ambos apretaron sus manos junto con una sonrisa- Y… ¡Empiecen!

Dada la señal, Kristoff desconoció aquella fuerza de Anna, era sobrenatural, realmente sorprendente para una chica tan esbelta como ella. A pesar de sentir las manos suaves de Anna, quería ganar a toda costa, una chica jamás le ganaría, mucho menos en fuerza. Anna, aún sonreía, se veía que no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo, por otra parte Hans se reía del rostro de su amigo, que estaba sorprendido. Anna dejo de hacer fuerza y Kristoff sonrió, tirando la mano de Anna para estamparla contra la mesa y proclamar victoria, pero antes de que la mano impactará contra la mesa, la única mano que estampo estruendosamente en la mesa, fue la de Kristoff, quien abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

-¡Excelente! Bien hecho, Anna –Intento revolver su cabello, pero nuevamente fallo, aquellas trenzas que le encantaban, no lo dejaron-

- ¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! –Preguntaba exaltado el rubio- Hiciste trampa

- Jajaja, no hice trampa, no se puede. Admite tu derrota y ve a comprarme un café –Apoyo nuevamente los codos sobre la mesa y dejo reposar su barbilla en sus manos, mirando a Kristoff con una sonrisa triunfal-

- A mí también, Kris, me debes uno –Decía con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a Anna-

- Tramposos –El chico se levantó y se fue enfadado a comprar los cafés-

- ¿Cómo te fue con la _reina de hielo_? –Preguntaba el castaño, cambiando drásticamente de tema, temía que a Elsa se le hubiera pasado la mano con la tierna e inocente de su _gatita-_

- No pude hablar con ella, luego que te fuiste la llamaron y le deje una nota diciendo que lo sentía, no se oía para nada bien –Hizo una mueca para restarle importancia al tema, era de lo que menos quería hablar-

- Oh ya veo, es mejor no hacerle perder la paciencia, ¡Es un demonio! –Exclamaba dramáticamente el castaño. Anna río, cosa que hizo sonreír a Hans- Hoy no tendremos clases con ella, se fue de viaje

- Eso es genial –Asintió- Pude… -Pensó un momento antes de hablar- Por casualidad escuche parte de su conversación, ¿De dónde conoces a La Profesora? –Fue directo al grano-

- Ella fue mi profesora de alemán y español, gracias a ella estoy aquí –Vio cómo su amigo dejaba su café frente a él- Gracias

- Ten, tramposa –Dejo el café frente a la peli-roja quien le saco la lengua de forma infantil- ¿De qué hablan? –Mordía una dona mientras se echaba en la silla y le devolvía el gesto a la chica-

- De Elsa, a Kristoff también lo ayudo a entrar aquí. Ambos estamos gracias a ella –Daba un sorbo a su humeante café- Ten cuidado con Ella, gatita –Dando una mirada preocupada-

- Hans, no deberías revelar la vida privada de las personas, menos de ella –Regañaba a su amigo mientras rodaba los ojos-

- ¿Por qué? No es revelar su vida privada, sino, es una precaución, ¿Cierto? –Le guiñaba el ojo a la chica quien asintió-

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? –Estaba impaciente por saber, de una manera u otra, tenía mucha curiosidad del pasado de La Profesora y mucho más de su vida privada-

- Elsa, es lesbiana –Dijo sin rodeos, a lo que Anna abrió la boca sorprendida, al igual que Kristoff cuando perdió- Imposible… Pensé que… -Agacho la mirada y mordió su labio inferior, al igual que antes-

- Se lleva a la cama a todas las chicas de los bares, incluyendo a las de la Uni. Ten cuidado, Anna –Decía en tono de preocupación-

- Hans, ¿Por qué le dices esas cosas? Mejor vámonos, que ya empezará la clase –Levantándose y tomando su mochila junto con su dona-

- T-Tengo que ir a mi casillero, debo sacar algunas cosas. Iré enseguida chicos –Rápidamente tomo su mochila y salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo-

Ambos chicos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, para luego irse a clase. Anna caminaba por los pasillos, mientras aún escuchaba la palabra _lesbiana_ retumbar sus oídos, no tenía nada contra los homosexuales, mucho menos era homofóbica, había otra cosa que le dolía, algo que estaba oculto en su pasado, pero quizás, ahí estaba mejor, en su pasado. Soltó un suspiro y antes de abrir su casillero asignado, dio un respingo al sentir una mano en su hombro y volteo rápidamente.

- ¿Usted es la señorita Valois? –Preguntaba una señora de unos 68 años, el pelo con algunas canas y no más alta que Anna-

- Si, ¿Puedo ayudarla? –Sonrió al ver como la señora sonreía cálidamente, como si estuviera sonriéndole a su nieto o hijo-

- Soy la secretaria de aquí. ¿Podría acompañarme a la oficina? No tomará mucho tiempo –Anna asintió, y ambas fueron a la oficina que se encontraba al lado del casillero en cual estaban-

- ¿Pasa algo? Señorita… -Titubeo un momento al no saber el apellido de tan agradable señora-

- Señora Fox, lo que ocurre, es que la señorita Leonhardt, me dijo que agendará con usted –Veía el monitor concentradamente-

- La Profesora… -Todo su ser se estremeció al escuchar aquel dichoso apellido y nuevamente la palabra_ lesbiana _vino a su mente. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de llorar, tenía tanto dolor acumulado, tanta amargura en un día- ¿P-Puede el jueves? –Pregunto, mientras tragaba costosamente-

- Perfecto, ella vuelve el mismo jueves, ¿Luego de clases? –Escribía como toda una profesional en aquel viejo computador-

- Si, gracias señora Fox –Se levantó rápidamente y salió de la oficina para ir a su casillero. Se sentía fatal, quería borrarse del mapa aquel día tan oscuro- No llores, no aquí –Respiro hondamente y abrió su casillero. Se sorprendió al ver la nota que le había dejado a La Profesora, ella debía haberla puesto ahí. Tomo la nota y leyó-

**_Lo siento._**

**_Anna Valois. _**

Frunció el ceño extrañada, pero quizás Elsa había escrito algo por un lado, así que vio el reverso de la nota. Se preguntó si aquel día podría ser peor, sintió unas ganas tremendas de matarse o que el infierno la viniera a buscar. En la nota decía.

**_Elsa es una perra. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola, espero estén excelente.**_

_** Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, Favs. y Follows :D **_

_** Prometo actualizar más seguido todas mis historias XDD**_

_** Cuídense y comenten por favor.**_

* * *

_**The Past, Is My Hell. **_

Anna, estaba demasiado mal, muchas malas noticias el día de hoy, estaba harta, solo faltaba que se pusiera a llover y la lluvia le refregara en la cara lo jodido que había sido aquel día para ella. Odiaba New York, quería estar en Francia, su hogar, pero no era posible, lo sabía perfectamente. Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería patear o agarrar a puñetazos algo para que su ira y dolor se fueran, pero lo mejor que decidió, fue hacer tres cosas antes de llegar a casa. Primero, fue a la primera licorería y compro el vodka más grande y más barato, ya que no le alcanzaba para más con su mísera "Mesada" como le llamaba ella.

Segundo, fue a comprar un sobre y algunas hojas para escribirle a Rapunzel y enviar una pequeña tarjeta de condolencia a la familia. Había conocido a Rapunzel gracias a Juliette. Cuando su madre no dejo el alcohol, luego de varios intentos de que fuera a rehabilitación, Anna, había llamado a su padre y le había dicho que la llevara con él, como su padre trabajaba de guardia en un banco, no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, así que la dejaba con Juliette, que fue y será, siempre, su segunda madre. Rapunzel era la hija de Juliette, también tenía un hijo más y otro adoptivo.

Tercero, volvió a su departamento y se ducho, como amaba ducharse, sentía el agua arrastrar sus problemas y hacia que se relajara, pero solo por unos momentos, luego, como todos, de vuelta a la realidad.

Luego de escribir la carta e ir a dejarla para enviarla, regreso a su departamento. Saco un pequeño vaso para comenzar a tomarse el vodka, sentía como el alcohol quemaba su garganta, por momentos desaparecía su parte emocional que estaba bastante dañada.

Al día siguiente, Anna se levantó tomando su cabeza con ambas manos, se dio cuenta que estaba en el frio e incómodo suelo de la cocina, solo podía recordar que ayer en la noche había tomado vodka, había estado hablando sola y repitiendo _"Lo siento"_ a Juliette, que ahora, recordó, que estaba muerta. Se levantó y fue rápidamente a la ducha, como si se tratara de un autocastigo, se bañó con agua helada y se salió como todo un flash a la universidad, haciendo nota mental _"No llores con la reina de hielo"._

- Maldición, Anna, te vez extraña –Arqueo una ceja el castaño-

- Yo no te digo nada por tus patillas de Mario Bros –Frunció el ceño ofendida, tomando un largo sorbo de su amargo café-

- Oh la gatita saca las garras –Ambas manos las poso firmemente en la mesa, encarando la mirada enojada de la chica- Déjame adivinar, una resaca y nervios por hablar con Elsa –Sonrió de forma triunfal al ver que el rostro de Anna se ensombreció-

- Te odio ¿Sabes? –Soltó un audible suspiro, mientras se acomodaba en la silla y también acomodaba sus codos en la mesa de aquella cafetería que se había vuelto el lugar de encuentro de los tres chicos-

- Vamos Anna, Elsa no es tan mala como **DICEN **–Mirando a Hans reprobatoriamente- Hans, solo le ve lo malo a las personas –Tomando un sorbo de su café- Además, yo te temería con aquella fuerza que tienes –Golpeando suavemente el hombro de la chica-

- Sé que Elsa es una buena persona, Kriss… -Bajo su mirada al vaso humeante de café que tenía alrededor de sus manos- Ella realmente… -Levanto su vista al sentir dos expectantes miradas sobre ella- E-Es decir, debe ser una buena persona, nadie puede ser tan malo o cruel, los rumores solo son rumores, si, eso es –Sacudiendo su mano descuidadamente, restándole importancia al tema-

- Aquí hay gato encerrado –Dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos, ambos chicos lo miraron extrañados-

- ¿Qué es eso de gato encerrado? –Se cruzó de brazos- No me digas que es un dicho de tu abuelo –Sonrió socarronamente-

- Significa, que nuestra querida gatita, sabe algo de Elsa y no nos quiere decir –Aclaro su garganta, a lo que la chica palideció por completo- Y si, es dicho de mi abuelo –Le levanto el dedo de al medio a su mejor amigo-

- Rubio oxigenado –Se burló y le devolvió el gesto-

- Mario Bros –Sentencio y los tres estallaron en carcajadas-

- Cállate estúpido y vámonos que no tendremos clases con la gigante –Tomando su mochila- Anna, suerte y ten cuidado con alguna oferta a un bar a su casa –Guiñándole el ojo-

- Deja de molestarla, además es tu culpa que Anna tenga que verle la cara a la profesora, ¿Le dijiste sobre la nota? –Levantándose-

- Sobre eso… Elsa, leyó la nota –Cerro un ojo para esperar la reacción de Hans-

- Lo sé, hoy en la mañana la encontré y por no salir de su camino me encaro por la nota –Se encogió de hombros- Le dije que fui yo, así que no te preocupes gatita –Dándole una cálida sonrisa, a lo que Anna se sonrojo-

- ¿Cómo sabe que fuiste tú? Yo no le dije –Lo miro extrañada, tomando su mochila para enfrentarse a lo peor-

- Conoce mi letra, ella a veces se quedaba con nosotros después de clases para estudiar alemán y subir nuestras notas –Dijo despreocupadamente saliendo de la cafetería- Además de gastarle varias bromas

- Suerte Anna, saluda a Elsa de mi parte –Embozo una sonrisa el tierno e inocente Kristoff-

- Si es que me deja hablar… -Murmuro- Adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana -Se despidió con un ademan y siguió su camino a la _cueva de hielo_- Señora Fox, hola –Saludo formalmente, mientras recargaba su mano en el escritorio y acomodaba su mochila en su hombro-

- Señorita Valois, la señorita Leonhardt –Pronunció con dificultad el tan dichoso apellido- Siempre se me olvida como pronunciar su apellido, por más que ella me lo repita –Resoplo y se encogió de hombros- Si fuera tú, no estaría con esa sonrisa querida –Frunció sus labios ya arrugados y arqueo ambas cejas-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunto inocentemente- Oh, ¿Esta de mal humor? –Pregunto nuevamente, la señora Fox solo asintió- Que hermoso día –Dijo con ironía-

- ¿Te puedo llamar Anna? –Mirando a la chica con una sonrisa, sin dejar de escribir en su computador-

- Claro, no hay problema –Le devolvió la sonrisa-

- Animo Anna, ten llévale su café, así te da puntos –Soltó una sutil risa cuando la muchacha se encogió de hombros-

- Así podré subirle si quiera el ánimo –Tomo el café, pero no lo sintió caliente, quizás se había enfriado- Gracias señora Fox, pero el café esta helado

- Llámame Jodie, y de nada –Le sonrió- Oh querida, ella me lo pidió helado, a veces tiene gustos raros –Se encogió de hombros-

Anna, agradeció en su interior la amabilidad de la señora Jodie, le recordó a su madre antes de que comenzara a beber, también a su abuela, que siempre cuando iba a casa le apretaba los cachetes y depositaba un casto beso en su frente, pero no era el mejor momento para recordar, así que tomo aire y lo soltó audiblemente. Estaba parada frente a la puerta de aquella cueva, tenía miedo, sentía un dolor crecer en su pecho, pero debía ser fuerte. Cerro sus ojos un momento, inhalo y exhalo paulatinamente.

- _Vamos Anna, tu puedes _–Se animaba mentalmente- A las tres –Acomodo su mochila y con la mano que no sostenía el café, tomo el pomo de la puerta- Uno… Dos… ¡Tres! -Sintió un tirón hacia delante, así que su única reacción fue cerrar los ojos-

- Señorita Valois –Gruño con furia- Tan oportuna, ¿Puede quitarse de encima? Por favor –Tomo a la chica de los codos y la ayudo a tomar su postura anterior-

- S-Señorita Leonhardt –Aclaro su garganta- Le traje su café, la señora Fox me dijo… -Se dio cuenta que el café estaba vació y su contenido vertido en la elegante gabardina ploma que tenía dos pequeñas banderas alemanas en los perfectos dobles del cuello y también en las hombreras- L-Lo siento mucho profesora, yo iba a entrar y usted salió, n-no sabía qué hace-

- Señorita Valois –La corto- Entre por favor –Ella le abrió la puerta a la muchacha, a la cual examino rápidamente de pies a cabeza discretamente, además de darse cuenta que era la primera persona en la universidad que pronunciaba bien su apellido- Vengo enseguida –Salió de la habitación-

- _¡Bravo Anna! La has jodido nuevamente _–Se regañó mentalmente- Es una oficina muy acogedora, nada que ver con la personalidad de La Profesora –Se dio cuenta que abrieron la puerta, sintió su corazón dar un vuelco-

- Bien, creo que sabe porque esta citada –Saco su gabardina y la colgó en el perchero- Señorita Valois, siéntese –Dijo con voz fría, penetrando el alma de Anna quien pego un respingo-

- P-Perdón –Vio como La Profesora señalaba una silla metálica de aspecto incomodo- Siento lo de su gabardina –Se sentó- Si, sé porque me cito –Los nervios la consumían poco a poco y lentamente. También se dio cuenta que Elsa se veía hermosa con esa camisa blanca desabrochada que dejaba ver un poco de sus voluptuosos pechos, además de aquellos pantalones con tirantes que le daban un toque juvenil y elegante al mismo tiempo- ¿Q-Qué decía? –Se sonrojo violentamente al percatarse que su mirada recorrió todo lo que pudo el cuerpo de su Profesora-

- Decía si ¿Puede acercar la silla? No pienso acercarme a usted para hablarle –Apoyo sus codos en su escritorio y suspiro-

- S-Si –Se levantó y al hacerlo su mochila se cayó al suelo-

_- Dios, dame paciencia con los novatos _–Suplico dramáticamente en su mente-

Anna rápidamente se agacho para recoger su mochila, pero se dio cuenta que la cremallera del cierre se había roto, todas sus cosas estaban esparcidas por el suelo, no solo el suelo, sino, el suelo de la oficina de Elsa. Sus nervios la comenzaron a carcomer nuevamente, pero con más rapidez. Logro guardar todas sus cosas, pero al levantar la vieja mochila, una correa de esta se rompió y sus cosas volvieron a caerse, nuevamente se arrodillo para recoger sus cosas, pero se dio cuenta que una toalla higiénica estaba a los pies de La Profesora, no tuvo el valor de estirar su mano, ya que tendría que estirar todo su cuerpo y ponerse en una posición no muy adecuada entre las largas piernas de la mujer, solo pudo ver el pantalón de tela y los bien lustrados zapatos. Un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, ella estaba entre las piernas de la profesora, al ver que su mente proyectaba aquella imagen, se levantó de golpe y golpeo su cabeza fuertemente con el escritorio.

-Señorita Valois ¿Quiere hacer el ridículo? –Se hecho en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos-

Anna al sentir el sarcasmo en esa melodiosa voz, le dolió, más cuando levanto su mirada y se encontró con aquellos penetrantes ojos que la miraban burlescamente, tenía ganas de llorar. Se dio cuenta que todas aquellas murallas por controlar sus emociones y por no llorar, se derrumbaban con aquella cruel y despiadada mirada. ¿Cómo podían unos hermosos ojos ser tan crueles e hirientes? ¿Cómo aquella mujer podía ser tan cruel? No encontraba explicaciones, quizás no en este momento tan humillante para ella.

- ¿Disculpe Profesora? –Frunció el ceño y tomo su mochila entre sus brazos para sentarse-

- Puede dejar esa abominación o ¿Prefiere aborto de mochila? Fuera de mi vista –Frunció el ceño, estaba harta, su paciencia estaba llegando a tope una vez más-

- Perdón, pero me está quitando el papel de humorista aquí –Ataco Anna, harta de ser humillada. La Profesora realmente sabía cómo sacarla de sus casillas también-

- Señorita Valois –Gruño en forma de advertencia- Lo que me importa es esto –Tiro una tarjeta frente a ella- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? –Apoyo ambos codos en el escritorio, sus ojos solo le transmitían furia a la peli-roja-

Anna tomo la hoja y ahogo una exclamación, pero ¿Por qué Elsa tenía la nota? Era la nota de pésame por la pérdida de Juliette. Al levantar la vista no vio más que enojo y un volcán a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. Dejo la hoja suavemente en el escritorio.

- No es lo que cree, solo quería darle el pésame a su familia…

- Oh claro, ¿Se está burlando de mí o de mi familia? –Pregunto levantándose de su asiento y apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio-

- No era para su familia, sino para…

- ¡No se meta con mi familia! –Estallo. Le dio la espalda y posicionó su pulgar e índice en sus sienes para sobarse-

Anna, pego un respingo al sentir como la voz de Elsa partía su corazón en dos lentamente, y se preguntaba ¿Qué había hecho para merecer todo esto? Estaba harta de todo, al parecer Elsa no la recordaba en absoluto, eso dolía más que nada, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarla? Estaba siendo cruel con ella, despiadada, podía sentir como sus ojos la querían matar hace unos momentos, odiaba todo lo que estaba pasando. Trato de hablar, pero solo balbuceos podía articular, sabía que si hablaba, tan solo una palabra, sus muros se derrumbarían frente al mismo demonio y lloraría, lloraría como nunca.

-Como soy la única profesora de anatomía y de la academia de alemán, tendrá que buscarse otro profesor o quizás transferirse de universidad –Dio la vuelta y la encaro aun con el ceño fruncido. Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para calmarse- Le haré llegar mis molestias al director –Se sentó y se puso sus pequeños lentes para ver el portátil e ignorar la presencia de la señorita Valois- Ahora puedes irse

Anna, pensó en protestar, en gritar, en llorar, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, hasta matar aquella mujer, pero sabía que nada resultaría, solo se estaría humillando ella misma, y ya había sido humillada, no quería más, quería estar sola. Asintió y al poner su mano en el pomo de la puerta, La Profesora la llamo.

- Se olvida de esto señorita Valois –Se levantó y se puso enfrente con una mirada tan helada, tan fría, que Anna se estremeció al sentir un aroma de lavanda en sus fosas nasales- Su toalla higiénica –Entregándosela en la mano para volver a sentarse-

- Gracias… -Al intentar guardar su toalla en la mochila, esta se cayó y nuevamente se agacho para recogerla-

Anna, no podía sentirse más humillada, más pisoteada, más estúpida como la había hecho sentir Elsa, jamás en su vida había sido tratada de esa manera, pero como dicen, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Salió de esa maldita oficina, sin antes despedirse con un gran portazo y despedirse con un ademan de la señora Fox quien la miro extrañada y suspiró. Al salir de la universidad comenzó a llover, Anna no había visto el clima, mucho menos tenía un paraguas, así que tuvo que salir con su abominación o aborto de mochila sobre su cabeza para no mojarse tanto, se imaginó a Elsa viéndola así y sabía que diría algo así como _"Si quiera la abominación sirve para protegerla de la lluvia" _Frunció el ceño y sintió la lluvia golpear su rostro, pero también sintió su vista nublada, estaba llorando, dejo salir todas aquellas horribles sensaciones y emociones a flotes, nadie podía verla llorar gracias a la lluvia. Sentía como sus lágrimas bajaban por sus pómulos helados hasta llegar a sus mejillas y ahí juntarse con el agua de la lluvia.

Por otro lado, La Profesora salió tranquilamente de su oficina cerrándola por completo, pero antes de cerrar se dio cuenta que había un pequeño aparato bajo sus pies, recordó que la única persona que había estado en su oficina había sido la señorita Valois, tomo el aparato y lo guardo en su bolsillo sin inmutarse, ya se lo daría cuando la viera. Se despidió de la señora Fox dándole unos pequeños chocolates que había traído de su viaje, y se fue al estacionamiento en donde la esperaba su impecable Jaguar, como estaba lloviendo, agradeció haberlo convertido en un convertible, tiro su maletín al asiento trasero y saco un CD de su guantera para poder escucharlo. Mientras iba pensando en la muerte de su madre, de quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, pero ella obviamente no había aprendido nada, apretó fuertemente el manubrio y giro, tomando el camino equivocado a su departamento, sabía que no podía devolverse hasta llegar un poco más lejos.

Anna, aún seguía llorando, sentía como todas sus fuerzas se habían quedado a los pies de aquella cruel mujer, pero Juliette le había dicho que guardar odio y rencor en su corazón, solo empeoraría las cosas para ella. Anna, sabía que la vida daba giros de más de 180° lo sabía perfectamente, sino, no estaría donde está, todo se lo debe a Juliette quien siempre la apoyo y aún lo hacía. También se arrepintió por aquel pensamiento que tuvo con Elsa, su mente la había sorprendido, su rostro se sonrojo violentamente. De pronto sintió todo su cuerpo mojado, un auto se había detenido y levanto agua, mojándola por completo. Lo que más le extraño fue que abrieron la ventana del elegante auto, ella se asomó cuidadosamente, podían secuestrarla.

- Suba señorita Valois, le dará una pulmonía –Abriendo la puerta del auto-

- Mi casa queda cerca –Mintió y seco rápidamente el resto de lágrimas- Además ya me humillo, y ahora me moja, ¿Tiene algún problema conmigo señorita Leonhardt? –Pregunto frunciendo el ceño. ¿Quién se creía? La trataba mal y ahora le tendía la mano ¿Sentía lastima de ella?-

- Señorita Valois, dejemos de discutir, pero ahora acepte mi ayuda por favor –Ignoro como su corazón dio un vuelvo al escuchar su apellido con aquella voz tan melodiosa, rosando la voz de alguna diosa-

- No, puede irse –Comenzó a caminar, pero sintió como tiraban de ella- ¡¿Pero qué le pasa?! ¡¿Ahora quiere matarme?! –Bramaba furiosa, realmente odiaba aquella mujer-

- ¿Dónde queda su casa? –La ignoro y se aseguró de cerrar las puertas con seguro para que la joven mujer no pudiera salir-

- En Francia –Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero-

- Señorita Valois –Amenazo con una sonrisa, le pareció extrañamente hermoso aquel puchero, como si se tratará de un ángel-

- ¿A caso es bipolar? No la entiendo, disculpe señorita Leonhardt, pero creo que debería ir al psiquiatra… -Volteo su mirada enojada para encarar a Elsa, se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo. Olvido como respirar y sentía su corazón latir fuertemente. Pero lo que más la sorprendió, fue la sutil risa que salieron de aquellos hermosos labios que la habían humillado hace algunos minutos atrás, ¿Cómo podían aquellos labios ser tan crueles y luego ser tan hermosos? ¿Cómo podía aquella mujer ser tan mala y hermosa a la vez?-

- Quizás tengo arranques de ira, no me juzgue señorita Valois, nadie es perfecto –Se encogió de hombros y borro su sonrisa para mirar al frente-

- Si… Quizás… -Se quedó mirando el perfil de aquella mujer que la había hecho sentir tan miserable, pero tan viva a la vez…-


End file.
